


First Time Falling in Love

by PastelandCakes



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, I ship these two in whatever ways, Little in betweens I wish happened during the Grail War, Rating will go up, Too much fluff, Which are probably IMPOSSIBLE, but a girl can dream, will add more tags as the drabbles grow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love. What was it like to fall in love? Was she supposed to see it or feel it? Arthuria has been a girl with dreams far bigger than anyone could ever imagine, leaving her little time to learn and feel how to fall in love. Ironically, it seems that she would learn that feeling during the bloody Grail War.</p><p>(Collection of Drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Falling in Love

 

The morning light was always the brightest around their area, waking Saber up with it’s rays almost as if telling her that something was happening and she could not miss it. She sat up and stretched before opening her eyes and smiling. When had she and Lancer started doing this? A few weeks into the Grail War,she assumed.   
  


She and Lancer would willingly seek each other out and share their stories, not wishing to battle in case their own noble phantasms would reveal their secret location. Yet this in itself was already an experience.   
  


 Her feet hit the ground, taking her to the bathroom in order to brush her hair. Irisviel had graciously lend them some money for a small condo room and an overnight stay for them to continue this small ‘secret’ they had been keeping from their masters. 

Talking, remembering, and even looking at each other made Saber’s heart race as a smile followed her yawn. As the king of Britain she had many duties that allowed her very little playtime so it was ironic that the first time she had indulged in this kind of friendship was during battle. One thing was missing though, her accomplice in crime.   
  


“Diarmuid?” 

  
  
Saber’s head popped out of the bathroom as she looked towards the second bed. He wasn’t there. She looked into the shower, wasn't there either. Had he left already? She closed her eyes and breathed in. No…his presence was still strong. So why was he nowhere to be found? Was he in spirit form? 

  
  
Her thoughts halted as she heard humming coming from the small kitchen. The nervous beat of her heart slowed down. For a moment she thought they had been found out. She finished her morning routine before heading into the small kitchen, her eyes widening as she saw the sight in front of her. 

  
  
The lancer’s half naked body covered what he was doing but it was obvious at the way he held a spatula in his right hand while his left hand seemed to be moving a pan back and forth. The air was filled with the aroma of bacon, sausage, eggs and toast, leaving Saber to momentarily drool at the smell of something so delicious. Yet his humming was the strangest part, at least to Saber. Lancer always acted stoic and chivalrous toward her but now he seemed relaxed, not even bothering to summon his uniform but instead choosing to stay in something so informal. The sun once again shined bright and invited Saber to stare at the man facing away from her, her heart racing once again. 

 

She wanted this sight. 

 

Every morning she wanted to wake up to this sight in front of her, letting her memorize the way his back muscles would move as he tried to hit a high hum but would laugh softly as he failed. The way he would flip an egg and act triumphant that it landed on the pan. Saber wanted to wake up everyday and find him cooking, he did’t even have to stare at her…just continue to hum as if the fate that built their friendship would not soon tear them apart. 

Her cough brought the humming to a halt as she saw him turn around, a smile on his face as he held up the pan full off food. He was wearing an apron…did she just not notice the apron? 

  
  
“Arturia! I am glad you are up! I managed to find enough ingredients to put together an English breakfast. I do hope it will fit your appetite..” his smile softened as he held up a piece of egg to her mouth.  


 

Nevermind…Saber wanted this sight instead. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading~! 
> 
> English is not my first language so please let me know what I must improve on! Or just tell me what you think I should write next! And once again thank you so much and let Diarturia live on!


End file.
